


Blind & Clueless

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Competition, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Stupidity, clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity Tulo had always been a Gryffindor in the same year as Harry Potter. Her best friend had always been Neville Longbottom, until their sixth year when Neville became more interested in Luna Lovegood. Trinity feels really upset about this situation but she soon finds a new study partner in Seamus Finnigan and things start to change.<br/>-Neville/OC<br/>-Seamus/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind & Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where the idea came for this fic except I always pictured Neville having at least one love interest during his time at Hogwarts, or even Seamus. I guess that got me to kind of throw them both into the ring and have some issues with the same girl. This fic isn't finished, but it has 3 chapters so far, so if I get some good feedback, I may continue. :D

 

 

Trinity Tulo had always been a Gryffindor in the same year as Harry Potter. She always seemed to get along with everyone quite well, but her best friend had always been Neville Longbottom. The two always set aside time to study: Trinity helping Neville with Potions and Neville helping Trinity with Herbology. Now, the two had made it to their sixth year at Hogwarts. However, things had changed over the years. Trinity realized she liked Neville as more than a friend during their fourth year, after Neville went with Ginny to the Yule Ball. On the other hand, Neville seemed to be more interested in Luna Lovegood these days.

Now, Trinity, the long, brunette beauty sat quietly on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, sitting next to Neville Longbottom. The book on her lap had been opened up to page 562, referring to their latest Herbology assignment given to them by Professor Sprout. Trinity groaned and slammed her book shut, annoyed and frustrated with the long reading and the assignment. She casually turned her head to Neville who had been lost in the assignment since Herbology had been his favorite subject. “Are we on for studying this assignment later?” Trinity asked.

Neville didn’t respond since he remained so wrapped up in his reading. Trinity sighed as she waved her hand in front of his eyes, causing him to blink and snap back to reality. He lowered his book and looked at her. “What?” He asked, obviously not hearing her question.

A sigh uttered out of Trinity’s mouth again. “Are we on for studying this assignment later?” She asked, repeating the question.

“I promised Luna I would help her with Herbology since this is her O.W.L.s year.” He answered, lifting his book back up and reading on.

Trinity looked hurt, but she had gotten quite used to Neville blowing her off after Luna and him were in the D.A. together. “But you two studied last night.” She complained, trying to give him a guilt trip.

“I know, but she needs the help since she’s awful in Herbology.” Neville replied, not gazing away from his book.

“And I don’t need the help?” She asked, becoming quite offended.

“No. Not as much as Luna.” He answered, still into his book.

Trinity sighed, knowing she would never get him to study. “How about tomorrow after dinner?” She asked, knowing he would probably blow her off.

“Count on it.” He answered, enjoying the reading way too much.

“Count on it my arse.” Trinity thought, knowing Neville would end up with Luna or doing something else at last minute. On that note, Trinity put her book into her school bag and headed to the library to do some studying by herself.

Once she made it to the library with the vast number of books, she noticed Hermione sitting at a table by herself. Trinity had intended to study by herself, but Hermione and her chatted sometimes when they really needed to. She decided to walk over and drop her bag on the table, letting her presence be known.

Hermione jumped since she had been frantically studying and so enthralled in her work. “You startled me!” She exclaimed, holding her chest.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to,” apologized Trinity, only half meaning her apology. “I just thought we could study or talk for a bit. You know. Girl talk.”

Hermione closed several books she had spread out on the table, and then she put them in a pile. “Sure. I think I’m ahead in my subjects anyways.” She explained, being the typical Hermione.

Trinity sat down quietly, unlike her backpack. “So why are you studying all alone anyways?” She asked, trying to start the conversation but already knowing the answer.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a sound of annoyance. “To get away from Won Won and Lavender’s obnoxious snog fests.” She answered, telling the truth.

Trinity sighed, feeling the same way about Neville and Luna sometimes. “Ron’s just a dumb git. I’m sure he will come around eventually.” She stated knowing Hermione likes Ron.

A disgusted face came over Hermione. “I mean, what does he even see in her?” She asked, feeling awful about the situation.

“Well, he’s never had a girlfriend before so he probably sees her as a quick snog.” Trinity joked, probably stating the truth.

“Yeah, but you don’t see me going off and dating Neville!” Hermione exclaimed sarcastically.

Trinity looked down at the table with a fake smile on her face. “If you can separate him and Luna for two seconds these days.” She joked sarcastically.

Hermione seemed to calm down a bit, realizing how Trinity had been so upset about this. “Neville has always been a dimwitted one just like Ron. They’re a couple of tosspots who don’t deserve us, if you know what I mean.” Hermione joked, trying to cheer the both of them up.

Trinity smiled slightly, knowing Neville and Ron could both be tosspots. “Let’s head to the Great Hall for dinner and sit next to people who actually want to sit next to us.” She smiled.

“Alright.” Hermione said, packing up all of her books like she carried a library around in her bag. Sometimes Trinity wondered how Hermione managed to stand up right while carrying her bag.

After Hermione packed up, the two headed to the Great Hall. Luckily, they arrived early so it had not been crowded, but the usual gang had been there. Hermione sat next to Harry, avoiding Ron and Lavender at all costs. The two of them were seated on the other side of the table, but down a little ways. They were actually sitting by Ginny and Dean who had become a couple this year.

Trinity glanced at some of her fellow Gryffindors. She noticed Harry gazing at Ginny and Dean sometimes, and she wondered what that had been all about. She glanced at Neville who sat next to Dean, but Neville had been glancing over at Luna who sat at the Ravenclaw table. As she tried to study everyone’s actions, an unexpected person sat next to Trinity.

Seamus Finnigan sat down quietly next to Trinity. She never thought he had been a bad guy, but she rarely talked to him either. She recalled talking to him when he joined the D.A. near the end, but that had been it. “Hello Seamus.” She greeted, wanting to know why he had sat next to her.

Seamus looked at her as if he felt awkward about something. “Hello Trinity,” he greeted back. “I was wondering if you could help me out with Potions? You seem fairly decent in that class and I’m doing awful in it.”

“Wow. Did Seamus just attempt to give me a compliment?” Trinity wondered. “I think I can help you out.” She replied, shocked by Seamus’ behavior.

The food finally appeared on the tables, distracting everyone but Ron and Lavender who were still snogging. Trinity stared at the two, feeling disgusted but secretly longing for someone to kiss her like that. Seamus seemed to notice where Trinity’s eyes had focused, and then he smirked. “Hey Weasley! Get a room!” He shouted.

Half of the Gryffindors at the table started laughing. Hermione, Harry, and Trinity laughed the hardest, while Ron and Lavender’s cheeks turned bright red. Ron glared at Seamus. “Piss off you prat.” He said, rudely.

“Oh, just go back to your snogging, Weasley.” Seamus retorted.

“Is Seamus showing off in front of me now?” Trinity wondered, thinking Seamus’ behavior seemed different.

“Do you have a problem?” Ron asked, fuming with anger.

“In fact I do,” stated Seamus in his Irish accent. “I think we are all tired of watching you two snog and hearing the insufferable Won Wons.”

A few of the Gryffindors clapped and cheered for Seamus, Trinity included. Ron and Lavender just left the table and stalked off feeling angry and embarrassed.

After the couple left, the table returned to quiet while everyone ate. “That was hilarious.” Trinity commented before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice out of a gold goblet.

“Somebody had to say it eventually.” Seamus responded, eating a bit of his dinner roll.  
  
“So do you want to study for a while after dinner?” Trinity asked, drinking more of her pumpkin juice.

“Sure.” Seamus replied, finishing off his dinner roll.

“Wow. Why is Seamus being so nice and funny?” She wondered, setting her goblet down on the table, but being so distracted that she spilled it, and the juice landed on her skirt. “Blimey!” She exclaimed, looking down at her skirt.

“Here. Let me help.” Seamus offered, pulling out his wand. He uttered a couple of incantations and Trinity’s skirt had dried completely.

Trinity smiled at him, looking at him in amazement. “Thanks. It’s good to see your spells don’t blow up in your face anymore.” She complimented, knowing Seamus’ spells had the tendency to explode in his face.

“It still happens sometimes,” he confessed. “You just got lucky is all.” He smiled jokingly.

“OH MY GOD!” Trinity screamed in her mind. “Seamus just flirted with me!” Trinity just smiled back, wondering what had gotten into Seamus all of a sudden.

After dinner, Trinity headed back to the Gryffindor common room, but not before witnessing Neville and Luna going out on the grounds for a walk. She sighed but remained thankful that she had Seamus to study with, even if they were studying Potions. She truly had been fairly decent at Potions so studying the subject had just been like a review. On the other hand, she really needed help with Herbology, but Neville wanted to be elsewhere.

Once Trinity and Seamus arrived back at the common room, the two plopped down on one of the maroon colored sofas. “So what do you need to study?” Trinity asked, grabbing her Potions book.

“Everything.” Seamus chuckled.

“Fine,” sighed Trinity. “Tell me two items you never mix together and why.” She demanded, trying to see how far gone he truly had been.

“Stripes and plaid because it looks awful.” Seamus joked, smiling.

Trinity started laughing, thinking he had made a really good point. “True, but I was being serious.” She stated.

“So was I!” Seamus exclaimed, continuing his joke.

Trinity laughed again for a moment, wondering why Seamus decided to hang around her all of a sudden. “I meant relating to Potions.” She stated.

Seamus pondered for a moment. “Uh. Eye of Newt and Burdock Root because they will cause an explosion.” He answered, sounding unsure.

“That’s right,” she smiled. “And that’s an Advanced Potions question so you’re not hopeless.” She complimented.

“Thanks.” He smiled, looking a little embarrassed.

“Well, study the Draught of the Living Dead then, and we can discuss it tomorrow.” She explained.

Seamus nodded, wished her goodnight, and the two of them went off to bed, knowing they would study tomorrow….


End file.
